Padres
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Sakura hatake vive con su madre y su padrastro orochimaru quien la crio desde sus tres añitos su verdadero padre kakashi hatake la visita de vez en cuando dado a que trabaja en Tokio pero igual la quiere mucho en una de las tantas visitas de kakashi su verdadero padre o quien ella cree reciben la visita de Jiraiya haruno reclamando a sakura como su hija Aclaraciones en el fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí con un nuevo fic espero les guste**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto**

**Dado el hecho que no encontré apellido para orochimaru lo inventare y si alguien sabe cuál es me dicen**

**El apellido de jiraiya será haruno ya que no se su apellido**

**Cambio de escena **

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**OCC (si alguien sabe cómo se escribe correctamente dejen un review)**

**Lemon más adelante**

**Vocabulario soez**

Era una mañana común en la cuidad de Konoha en una casa de dos pisos color papaya vemos por la ventana a una hermosa joven de largo cabello rosa durmiendo abrazada a su pequeño oso de peluche su tranquilidad no duraría mucho

-Sakura hija despierta-dijo su madre dándole leves golpes a la puerta

-Hmm mama un ratito más

-No levántate ya sakura hoy es tu primer da en este instituto-le dijo enojada

-Ya ya me levanto-

-Te espero con el desayuno abajo tu uniforme ya esta aplanchado dejaste la mochila lista ayer verdad-

-Si mama hay como molesta-dijo dirigiéndose al baño tras unos minutos salir y ponerse su uniforme una enagua celeste cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla la blusa blanca con un chaleco amarillo a un lado derecho el símbolo del instituto-listo que nervios -dijo bajando

-Hola pequeña lista para tu primer día-

-Si padre pero no tenias que tomarte tantas molestias sabes que cualquier instituto me hubiera gustado entrar-

-No mereces lo mejor igual que tu mama-

-Gracias padre "en realidad orochimaru no era mi verdadero padre pero yo lo quiero como tal me educo desde que tengo tres añitos desde entonces busca lo mejor para mi igual que mi verdadero padre kakashi hatake lo veo de vez en cuando ya que él trabaja en Tokio pero igual se hace cargo de mi una vez al mes me voy a quedar con él y su nueva novia shizune es muy amable los quiero mucho a ambos además que me consienten mucho"-

-De que tanto te ríes hija-

-No es nada mami y pa no ah llamado-

-No hija probablemente kakashi te llame a tu celular-

-Si eso creo-

-Ya terminaste saku-

-Si padre me lavo los dientes y nos vamos-

-Claro te espero afuera adiós mi amor nos vemos en la noche te amo-dijo orochimaru despidiéndose de su esposa con un suave beso en los labios

-Adiós que te vaya bien-

-Nos vemos mama- grito sakura montándose al auto con su padrastro camino a su nuevo instituto

-Estas nerviosa-

-Se nota mucho-

-Jajaja no tanto tranquila saku no es la primara vez que te trasferimos-

-Lo sé por eso no tengo amigos-

-Lo siento es mi culpa pero ya nos quedaremos en Konoha ya mi trabajo esta fijo aquí-

-Que bien padre-

-Si ya podremos salir los tres más seguidos como cuando eras más pequeña lo recuerdas-

-Claro que si padre y gracias por buscar lo mejor para mi-

-Ya te lo dije te lo mereces y te quiero como si fueras mi propia hija-

-Gracias padre-

-Bien ya llegamos te dejo aquí cruza con cuidado y haz tu mejor esfuerzo-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Si adiós- dijo bajando del auto viendo como se perdía de su vista- bien sakura tranquila si papá estuviera aquí te diría que puedes-

-Bueno yo te digo que si las personas te ven hablando sola te tacharan de loca-

-Ahhh disculpe-

-Hmp no hables sola pareces loca-

-Ah si eso creo-dijo levantando su vista topándose con un chico con unos hermosos ojos negros cara fina cabello negro- eres de Konoha high school-dijo tímida viendo el uniforme similar al suyo

-Si-dijo cortante

-Bueno yos soy nueva y me….-

-Como si me interesara solo te di un consejo no me hables como si fuéramos amigos-

-Que grosero- dijo poniendo un pie en la calle para entrar al instituto mas no vio el auto a toda velocidad que casi la atropella de no haber sido por el chico de ojos negros que la jalo del brazo

-Tras de loca tonta y ciega no viste cuando venia el auto- dijo caminando para llegar al otro lado sakura lo siguió

-No perdón y grac…-

-Sasuke mi amor- grito una chica de cabellera roja y lentes lanzándose al chico dándole un beso en los labios

-Karin-dijo correspondiendo el beso

-Vamos se hace tarde-

-Si -

-"Esa es su novia"- pensó triste- ash y a quien le importa ese chico es un grosero ahora donde voy-dijo caminando topándose con un enorme edificio muchas ventanas aulas por todas partes y un exquisito aroma a comida-mmm huele delicioso esa debe ser la cafetería pero yo tengo que buscar la dirección pero esto es muy grande donde estará-

-Hola-

-Ahhh-grito

-Ahhh jajaja lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte-le sonrió una chica morena sus ojos color café con su cabello atado en una trenza de lado-soy tenten debes ser nueva no-

-Si soy nueva ahh soy sakura, sakura hatake-

-Un gusto sakura ven debes de regístrate te llevare a la dirección-

-Oww gracias no conozco nada casi me atropellan de no ser por ese chico muero-

-Tuviste suerte sakura y qué edad tienes-

-Dieciséis años-

-Valla tal vez nos toque juntas -

-Eso espero no soy muy buena haciendo amigas-

-Ni yo nos tendremos la una a la otra- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias tenten-

-No es nada aquí es hola tayuyá ella es-

-Sakura hatake- respondió al instante- ya se te había dado el horario de clase no-

-Si señorita-

-Uuu ya me caíste bien gracias por el señorita y tu a tu clase-

-Si tayuyá adiós sakura-

-Adiós tenten-

-Bien ven conmigo esto es molesto pero son las reglas pasaras a conocer al director ya que fuiste transferida y obviamente no estuviste en la ceremonia- dijo levantándose tocado la puerta al lado de ella

-Pase-

-Con permiso la estudiante nueva esta aquí -

-Si hazla pasar-

-Ven niña el es el director Hiruzen sarutobi-

-Un gusto conocerlo señor director soy sakura hatake-

-Un gusto joven bienvenida a la institución espero te guste y hagas amigos pronto esfuérzate en tus clases y hazle caso a tus profesores y todo te irá bien-

-Si gracias por aceptarme-

-De nada sakura y como ya te dije bienvenida ya puedes retírate tayuyá te mostrara tu salón de clase-

-Si con permiso sígueme-

-Si-

-Y que te parece el instituto sakura-

-Es muy grande y los estudiantes como son- pregunto nerviosa

-Emm la mayoría son muy amables los chicos del último año te dan la bienvenida con alguna babosada que se les ocurra si se pasan solo los reportas-

-¿Una bienvenida, no me van a meter la cabeza en el inodoro o sí?-pregunto asustada

-Jajaja no sakura es probable que te hagan alguna broma no te preocupes pero si la broma lastima alguna parte de tu cuerpo lo reportas de acuerdo-

-Ahh es la primera vez que oigo algo así-

-El instituto no es solo para estudiar también para divertirse sakura y estos chicos tras de guapos van a molestarte mucho este es tu salón tu profesor es por este año es iruka-dijo tocando la puerta

-Adelante-

-Buenos días profesor iruka ella es una nueva estudiante está en su curso se la encargo con permiso pasa sakura-

-Si adiós señorita-

-Dime tayuyá y suerte-

-Gracias-

-Pase niña-

-Emmm si-

-Preséntate-

-Bueno hola me llamo sakura hatake espero que nos levemos bien-dijo pasando su mirada por todo el salón los pupitres eran para dos personas ahí estaba su nueva amiga tenten y el chico de ojos color negro con la pelirroja se comían a besos-"que incomodo les permiten hacer eso"

-Uchiha y usumaki se nota cuanta atención ponen-

-Pero si yo estoy poniendo atención-reclamo un rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules

-No te hablo a ti naruto sino a tu prima-

-Ah jejeje-

-Ash iruka no es la primer vez que nos ve así-

-Y le dije que a la tercera los separaba así que usted va a tomar el lugar junto a tenten que iba a tomar su nueva compañera-

-¡QUE Y DEJAR A MI NOVIO SASUKE CON ESA PATOZA PELOS DE CHICLE!-

-"Como me dijo ella ni me conoce"-

-Señorita Karin no le voy a permitir qu le hable así a su compañera, así que se sienta con su compañera tenten ahora mismo si no se quiere quedar haciendo el aseo del salón-

-Ash solo porque no quiero arruinar mi manicure-dijo en tono dramático recogiendo su mochila dirigiéndose a su compañera –me tenían que sentar con pocahontas

-¿Pocahontas?-pregunto confundida

-Si una india con trenzas-

-Serás bien tonta Karin porque pocahontas no usa trenzas tarada-

-Pero lo india te va-

-Zanahoria con patas-

-Basta ustedes dos, sakura siéntate con tu compañero-

-Si-dijo dirigiéndose al pupitre

-Hmp quien diría que te quedarías en mi salón loca-

-Dijo algo señor uchiha-

-No solo le daba la bienvenida a hatake-

-"Mentiroso"-

-Bien sigamos con la clase-

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo seguro quedo corto pero ustedes me recomendaron hacer mas narración confieso que es muy difícil y que extendiera mas la historia ya que las otra son de 9 o 10 capítulos pero todo por ustedes jejeje como siempre perdón por las faltas de ortografía y algún dedazo por ahí espero les guste un review para seguir la historia.**


	2. AVISO

Hola chicos y chicas amantes de las historias de fanfiction solo quería decirles que la historia estará congelada por así decirlo como me explico no subiré capítulos ya que me faltan las últimas tres materias de mi bachillerato y los termino dentro de tres meses creo bueno solo estén pendientes después de esos tres meses bueno solo les quería comunicar eso ahhh y si me dejan un review con un buen fic GRUVIA (Fairy tail) o SASUSAKU (Naruto) para leer en mis pequeños ratos libres por favor.

Chauu y gracias por leer mis extrañas románticas y pervertidas historias


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola por fin un tiempito libre espero les guste el Segundo capitulo**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto**

**Cambio de escena **

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**OCC (si alguien sabe cómo se escribe correctamente dejen un review)**

**Lemon más adelante**

**Vocabulario soez**

Que le pasaba a ese chico era tan raro primero la salva y ahora le da la bienvenida maldito mentiroso de no ser por esa peli roja escandalosa ella estaría sentada con tenten y no ese antipático chico que mala suerte justo el primer día en su nuevo instituto, sus profesores le habían caído bien tenten le había presentado a sus amigas hinata y ino las dos chicas fueron muy amables con ella y habían quedado en salir después de todo fue tan malo ahora mismo estaba afuera del instituto esperando a su padre

-Saku perdón por el retraso-

-No te preocupes padre-

-Que tal tu día-pregunto arrancando el auto

-Mmm bien-

-Mmm bien, que es eso tus profesores hiciste amigos-

-Si unas chicas mis profesores son muy amables uy y me toco sentarme con un chico arrogante ash es tan creído me llamo loca y su noviecita me llamo pelos de chicles puedes creerlo padre ayyyy la quería agarrar delas greñas-

-Jajajaja tu siempre haciendo amigos pero porque ese chico te dijo loca y su novia pelos de chicle-

-Porque me vio hablando sola es un grosero de no ser porque me salvo la vida….-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si padre no te alteres fue que me distraje y casi me atropellan estoy bien tranquilo y a mamá no le digas nada por favor padre-

-Mmm está bien a próxima vez ten más cuidado si y sigue porque la chica te dijo pelos de chicle-

-Porque se estaba comiendo a besos con su novio y según entendí el profesor iruka los separaría si lo volvían hacer al parecer esa era la vencida y la mando con mi amiga y a mí con ese chico y se puso toda histérica que yo no podía sentarme con su novio ni que estuviera tan guapo-

-Alto piensas que ese chico es guapo cresen tan rápido-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-No padre si es guapo pero no me gusta además tiene novia-

-Y eso no te impide que alguna vez te llegue a gustar hija-

-No lo creo-

-Te sorprenderías ver como cambias as cosas saku-le dijo llegando a su casa

-Quiero que las cosas se queden así-

-Hmp nunca lo sabrás vamos tu madre nos espera-dijo caminando a la entrada de su casa

-Bienvenidos que tal su día-

-Mucho trabajo-dijo orochimaru dándole un beso

-Sabes que no te tienes que esforzar mucho saben tus jefes tu problema-dijo mi madre triste

-Lo saben-

-"Era algo triste mi padre tenía problemas con su corazón tiene que tomar su medicamente todos los días, pero sabíamos que no estaba del todo bien, se que soporta muchos dolores por las noches siempre lo oigo gemir de dolor me da esa sonrisa para que yo no preocupe pero sé que está mal no me imagino una vida sin el que será de mi y de mi mamá quiero mucho a orochimaru siempre me consintió me educo kakashi también me educo pera la mayor parte del tiempo yo estaba con orochimaru, tengo miedo de perderlo es como si a papá le pasara algo con tantos viajes que hace"-

-Que bueno para que no te presionen-

-Si-

Después de eso cenaron se quedaron juntos en la sala viendo la tele para la felicidad de sakura su papá la llamo que la recogería mañana y la llevaría a comer un helado estaba más que feliz su papá estaría con ella después de tres meses de no verse, se levanto temprano desayuno espero paciente a que su papá llegara no tardo mucho cuando escucho la bocina del auto

-Me voy adiós mamá adiós padre-

-Si mándale saludos e nuestra parte a kakashi-

-Si adiós-salió corriendo su papá la espera fuera del carro con los brazos abiertos-¡Papá!-grito feliz abrazándolo las lagrimas se le escaparon

-Mi niña no llores-dijo limpiándole las lagrimas

-Te extrañe mucho papá-

-También te extrañe saku deseaba verte ya, no sabes cuantas cosas lindas te compre-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-No hay cosa más linda que tú estés conmigo papá-

-Sakuuu-gimoteo kakashi llorando abrazado fuertemente a su hija

-Son un par de llorones-se burlo orochimaru viéndoles desde la ventana de la cocina

-Jajaja déjalos llevan mucho tiempo sin verse-

-Mi niña tenemos que irnos no quiero que legues tarde al instituto-

-Si papa-dijo metiéndose al auto

-Dime te gusta el instituto-

-Si todos son muy amables-

-Me alegra y recuerda hacer amigos saku-

-Si-

-Tengo una noticia que darte-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es papá?-

-Lo sabrás después, te recojo cuando salgas-

-Si adiós te quiero-

-También te quiero saku-dijo antes de irte

-Salir con un hombre mayor hay hatake estas muy mal-

-Ash no seas tonto quieres él es mi papá porque insinúas cosas que no son eh-

-Pensé que tu papá era el tipo que te trajo ayer-

-El es mi padre-

-¿Qué son gay?-

-Ash ni sé porque te explico eso a ti-dijo cruzando la calle

-Hmp-

Definitivamente ese chico era un rarito y ahora entrometido insinuar que ella sale con un hombre mayor jmm y para colmo pasar la mitad de las clases con porque ya sería mala suerte si en el recreo se lo encontrara. Pasaron las dos primeras horas de clases moría de hambre

-Saku espéranos-

-Lo siento chicas no eh dejado de pensar en comida tengo mucha hambre-

-Eso era la que se escuchaba-dijo burlona ino

-Pensé que iba a llover con tanto trueno que se escuchaba- añadió hinata

-Oigan no se burlen-

-Jajajaja saku-

-Y dices que esa es la chica nueva- decía un peli rojo a un rubio escondidos detrás de unas escaleras

-Si sasori y esta guapetona no-

-Si ¡MI NOVIA!-grito cogiendo a sakura de la mano arrastrándola con él a la cafetería

-¡Maldito sasori!-

-¡Ahhhhhhh y tú quien eres!-grito la peli rosa asustada

-Chicos de último año ya se habían tardado-

-Jajaja lo que le espera a sakura-

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- Cafetería -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-¡Suéltame!-

-Lo siento pero eres muy bonita chicos miren que preciosura me encontré-dijo una vez había sentado a sakura en una mesa rodeada solo de chicos

-Sasori deja de acosar a las chicas-dijo un pelinegro con una coleta

-Lo que no saben es que ella ….-fue interrumpido por un puñetazo

-Maldito sasori ella es mía-

-Pro Dios ¿estás bien?-dijo sakura preocupada ayudándole al chico a levantarse

-Vez mi ama a mi deidara date por vencido-

-¡Que dices!-

-Dejen a la chica en paz par de lagartos-

-Es que no saben ella es nueva-anunciaron ambos chicos

Un extraño brillo en los ojos de de esos cuatro chicos alerto a sakura

-Un gusto bonita soy pein tu futuro esposo-

-Ni lo sueñes pein porque se fijaría en alguien con tantos pircings un gusto en conocerte guapa soy hidan el futuro padre de tus hijos-

-Que demon….-

-Jajajajaja y que te hace pensar que se fijara en alguien que se tiñe el pelo de blanco soy zetsu un gusto en conocerte será un placer decirte que te amo y llevarte chocolates todos los días aunque tal vez tu no me ames- dijo triste

-"Estos chicos están locos"-

-No te deprimas zetsu mejor que sepas que ella no te ama por culpa de tu bipolaridad hermosa un gusto soy itachi sería un placer hacerte el amor todas las noches-

-Oye itachi aquí el único que le hará el amor soy yo-reclamo deidara

-Podemos hacer un trió deidara-

-Que sea un cuarteto-dijo sasori

-Creo que la asustamos-dijo pein viendo a sakura con los ojos muy abiertos

-Oye linda estas bien no te gusta la idea del cuarteto fácil, sacamos a sasori-

-¡Deidara!-gritaron todos

-Jajajaja tranquila linda no te aremos nada nos encanta molestar a chicas lindas no hacemos esto con cualquiera-la tranquilizo itachi

-Así es tu fuiste la elegida entraste nueva y eres muy bonita-

-Nosotros de ayudaremos con cualquier cosa eres nuestra hermanita y te cuidaremos -

-Por un momento pensé que eran chicos muy raritos con algún problema y que querían violarme-

-Jajajaja no como te dijo itachi eres nuestra hermanita-

-Ustedes son unos locos-dijo dándoles una sonrisa

-Creo que quede atontado-dijo deidara

-Podrían aceptar otras tres hermanitas-dijo viendo a sus amigas entrar

-Mmm porque no-dijeron los seis dándose una sonrisa esta vez pein y zetsu fueran tras las chicas recién llegadas itachi, sasori y deidara se quedaron con sakura

-Fue fácil tenemos cuatro hermanitas-

-Luego les explico-dijo sakura viendo la expresión de sus amigas-gracias chicos-dijo dándole un sonoro beso a cada uno en la mejilla-voy a pedir mi almuerzo

-Los dejaste mal saku-dijo hinata viendo a los chico con cara de tontos

…

CONTINUARA

**Aquí el segundo capítulo perdón por pararla por tantos meses pero es más importante mi estudio hoy tuve un ratito libre así que decidí hacer el capitulo como siempre perdón por alguna falta de ortografía o algún dedazo por ahí.**


End file.
